Pacte
by Liamene
Summary: "- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me donne la honte à aucun moment. - Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi ..." Méliana est promise en mariage à Thorin mais elle n'a aucunes envies que le Roi dirige sa vie !
1. Chapter 1

- Mel ! Ecoutes moi ! Non ! Meliana reviens ici de suite !

Je venais de claquer la porte de toutes mes forces et de sortir dehors. C'était l'hivers et ma peau non couverte se faisait mordre pas le froid cruelle. J'étais vêtue d'une fine robe de soie bleu nuit et de dentelle blanche et mes cheveux bruns tombaient sur mes épaules. Je retenais au mieux mes larmes et me dirigeai vers les écuries sans faire attention à mon père qui criait derrière moi de revenir. Je ne voulais pas le voir ni l'entendre d'avantage et, à ce moment là, je voulais être à des milliers de kilomètres de là où je me trouvai. Il fallait que je parte en vitesse et j'attrapai le premier cheval scellé de l'écurie. Au moment où je grimpai sur son dos, mon père ouvrit grand les portes et m'ordonna de descendre sur le champ mais, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que je talonnai déjà la bête qui partit au grand galop.

Le vent gifla brutalement mon visage et, en sachant que j'étais loin de tous les yeux étrangers, je permis à mes larmes de couler. Mes cheveux valsèrent avec la brise et les bouts de mes doigts devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Je galopais un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je me sache assez loin de ma demeure et, c'est là que le cheval ralentit. Soudainement, je me mis à trembler comme si mon corps et mon esprit venaient juste de se rappeler qu'il faisait extrêmement froid. Je pleurais sans retenus sachant qu'ici personne ne me jugerais et je repensais aux paroles de mon père. Comment avait il pu me faire ça ? En retenant des gémissements de tristesse, je me laissai glisser le long du dos de mon destrier. En mettant pied à terre, la neige me recouvra jusqu'au genou. Je grelottais, tremblais et, j'eus l'envie folle de hurler toute ma rage. Avec difficulté, je me retenais quand même ne voulant pas attirer des voyageurs ou des passants inconnus.

Ma main rongeait par le froid prit la bride du cheval et, épuisée de tristesse, je posai mon front contre le chanfrein de la bête. Comment avait il pu me faire ça ? J'aimais mon père plus que toutes autres choses au monde mais, en ce moment j'avais une envie cruelle de le tuer. Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire un telle chose. Il venait de me vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise pour le bien être des Montagnes Bleues. Et le bien être de sa fille ? Il y avait pensé ? Bien sur que non. C'était ça que d'être la fille d'un Roi, le peuple et le royaume passait toujours avant. Et j'avais l'habitude de ce dur traitement mais, au point d'en arriver à de tel acte. C'est de la politique qu'il me disait. De toute manière, il cherchait toujours une excuse pour se justifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais aucunes envies de me plier aux ordres et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Depuis que j'étais née, je me pliais aux ordres et j'avais toujours détestée cela. Mais, ce jour là, il avait atteint une limite inconcevable.

Pourtant, à l'époque, les mariages arrangées étaient courant mais ma liberté était la dernière chose qu'il me restait. Maintenant, je savais qu'il ne me restait plus rien. J'avais comme projet d'avenir de me marier quand je voulais, avec quelqu'un que j'aime, d'avoir des enfants et mourir heureuse non pas de me marier avec un vieux roi, que je n'aimais pas et qui avait surement plus de 100 ans de plus que moi ! Rien qu'en y pensant, je grimaçais de dégout. J'étais bien trop jeune et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui les arrêter. Je soupira longuement et en relevant la tête, j'aperçus deux cavaliers venir vers moi. D'un coup de manche, j'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues. Mon père, Enar des Montagnes bleues, n'avait pas chaumé pour envoyer ses cavaliers à ma poursuite. En grognant, je remontai sur mon cheval et les regardai venir. Une fois arrivé, l'un d'entre eux m'adressa la parole :

- Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener ma dame.

Sans leur accorder un seul regard, j'ordonnais à mon destrier de prendre le galop et j'entamai le chemin du retour.

* * *

><p>Sur le seuil de la porte, mon père m'attendais de pied ferme mais, il ne me dit rien quand je passai devant lui pour rentrer dans ma chambre. J'étais complètement mouillée et glaciale. On me fit un bain chaud et j'y rentrai avec peine. Une fois dedans, je me promis de ne plus jamais pleurer de ma vie. Une promesse que je m'étais déjà faite petite et que je venais de briser. Il fallait être fort pour vivre dans une société où les femmes étaient en sous nombres et où les faibles n'avaient pas leurs places. Il fallait aussi que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne pouvais rien changer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais espérer que mon père change d'avis. Toute ma vie allait etre chambouler et je n'en avais pas envie. J'allais tout de même faire un effort au sinon, comment ferais je pour etre heureuse ? Et puis, devenir Reine ce n'est pas si mal ? On a tout ce qu'on désire mais, on n'a plus aucune liberté ... Ca n'a jamais été ce que je souhaitais. Ma vie prit fin ce jour, le jour où mon père m'apprit que j'allais me marier à Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne d'Erebor.<p>

* * *

><p>Je marchais dans les longs couloirs de pierres taillées, parsemées de diamants, d'émeraudes et d'or. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis notre départ des montagnes bleues. J'étais venue avec presque tout le peuple de nains de mon père qui étaient venus assister au mariage. A mon passage, tout le monde se retournait et s'inclinait. C'était la première fois que je venais ici et j'étais impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et ils pétillaient face à autant de merveilles. La première chose que j'avais remarqué c'était les plafonds. Leurs hauteurs me coupaient le souffle et je me sentais très petite et tellement insignifiante. Ici, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que là où j'habitais dans les Montagnes Bleues. Tout était plus formel et je n'avais pas l'habitude de tous ces gens qui se prosternaient. J'étais une princesse certes, mais les coutumes de ma contrée étaient très différentes. Les Montagnes Bleues c'était ma maison et toute ma vie.<p>

Les couloirs défillaient avec le temps et le trajet vers la salle commune me semblais interminable. En d'autre circonstance, j'aurais râlée et grognée. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un animal et j'avais à présent un réputation à tenir. Aujourd'hui, on m'avait fait belle. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'en bas de mon dos et une couronne de tresse me dégageait le visage. On m'avais préparé une des plus belles robes de tous les Monts de fer et des Montagnes Bleus et, on m'avait maquillé comme une reine. J'étais jolie même sans toutes ses parures. Ma peau était lisse et pâle et mes yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Je n'avais pas de trace de barbe et j'étais très fine pour une naine. D'ailleurs à part ma taille, je ne ressemblais pas du tout à une naine et nombreux sont ceux qui se moquaient de moi. C'était en me croyant fragile que mes parents m'avaient élevés éloigner de la haute socièté. Mais, fragile, je ne l'étais pas. Parfois, on charriait mon père en lui disant que ma mère l'avait trompé avec un elfe tellement j'étais différente des autres naines. Je haïssais tous ceux qui disaient cela.

Petit à petit les pièces s'agrandirent et, finalement, nous arrivâmes. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Les piliers étaient taillés en gigantesques guerriers nains portant haches, boucliers et heaumes et, le plafond était si haut que je avais l'impression de voir le ciel. La salle était aussi très longue et une longue table en bois d'ébène occupait l'espace. Au fond de la pièce, des escaliers menaient à une autre table où se tenaient une quinzaine de chaises pour le Roi et ses proches. Nous montâmes lentement et silencieusement. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à mon père depuis très longtemps et notre relation était un peu tendu. Je lui en voulais toujours même si je savais que c'était mon rôle de princesse de servir mon peuple. Tout était de marbres et d'or. C'était comme si des rivières de diamants parsemaient le sol. C'était beau mais les forets et les plaines des Montagnes Bleues me manquaient déjà.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes en haut et, Enar s'approcha d'un nain plus grand que les autres au crâne rasé. Il portait avec lui une hache et avait de nombreux tatouages sur le corps. Je reconnus tout de suite en lui un guerrier et, il m'intimida dès le premier regard. Mon père s'inclina poliment et, aussitôt, je m'empressai de faire la même chose. Le nain s'approcha de nous et amicalement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de mon père et ils étreignirent.

- Enar, mon ami ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi Dwalin ! Tu m'as bien manqués ! Ca doit faire plus de 10 ans ...

- Un bon bout de temps en effet ! Bienvenue à Erebor. Ta femme n'est pas venue ?

- Elle nous rejoindra dans quelques jours, elle avait encore des affaires à régler.

Dwalin hocha la tête comme pour mémoriser l'information puis, son regard croisa le mien. Je ne flenchai pas malgré mon envie folle de détourner les yeux et, je lui offris un regard indéchiffrable. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me fixe ainsi mais je ne dis pas un mot étant trop intimidée. Il demanda à mon père :

- C'est ta fille ? C'est Méliana ?

- Oui c'est elle.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Mel si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je vis mon père lever les yeux au ciel et Dwalin laissa échapper un petit rire très léger. Je ne faisais pas très princesse mais c'était un des problèmes de m'avoir élever éloignée de tout.

- Et bien petite ! Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. J'espère que tu t'y plairas

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix ...

- Meliana. Soit polie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Enar, je comprend.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle je me demandai comment il pouvait me comprendre. Avait il déjà était promis en mariage contre son grés ? Je ne le pensais pas. Je jetais un regard vers mon père et je vis il me lançait des éclaires. Je soupirai et l'ignorai en préférant écouter Dwalin :

- Vous devez avoir faim ! Il est bientôt leur du diner. Drine va vous emmener vers vos chambres temporaires et nous nous retrouverons à table.

Il marqua une pose et son regard s'attarda sur moi.

- Il n'est pas là pour le moment mais il sera de retour demain.

Sans prononcer son prénom, je savais de qui il parlait et que ces paroles m'étaient adressées. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête respectueux et nous nous éloignâmes. Nous avions fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à Erebor et, malgré le luxe de notre calèche, nous étions terriblement fatigués. C'est docilement que nous suivîmes Drine jusqu'aux chambres. En marchant Je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais me faire à tous ces couloirs qui, malgré leurs grandeurs, m'étouffaient. Il me faudra sûrement une carte car je n'accepterais pas un garde du corps personnel qui me suivraient partout.

Mon père, semblait heureux et cela m'exaspérait. Nous avions eut de nombreuses discussions à propos de ce mariage arrangé. Il me disait qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices et que régner n'impliquait pas toujours de bonnes choses. C'était pour le bien du pays qu'il avait arrangé une alliance. Cette alliance allait symboliser la paix entre deux nations naines et, elle était la bienvenue après tant d'année de guerres. Selon lui, c'était avec fierté que je devais accomplir ma tâche. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait en partis raison mais, d'une autre part, je me voyais me faire vendre vulgairement. Je devais me changer les idées et je me mis à penser que c'était ici que mon père avait rencontré sa femme, la douce Glahan. Lorsqu'un nain tombe amoureux, c'est souvent pour la vie.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans nos appartements, je fus plus que surprise de découvrir dans ma chambre toute les affaires des montagnes bleues que j'avais décidé d'emporter. Quand avaient ils eu le temps de tout monter jusqu'ici ? Je remarquai aussi que nos appartement temporaires étaient situés dans les plus hautes et les plus belles salles d'Erebor et qu'elle s'étendait sur plus d'une aile du royaume. Je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de devoir dormir dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, peur de ma nouvelle vie future, peur de l'inconnu des évènements qui allaient survenir.

Drine me sortit de mes pensées :

- Vous pouvez vous reposer le temps que l'heure du diner sonne. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Je viendrai vous chercher pour vous guider dans le royaume.

Et après s'être incliner elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Enar se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais, dès qu'il vit mon regard plein de colère, il soupira bruyamment. Il était vrai que je lui faisais vraiment vivre un calvaire et, soudainement, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il ne méritait pas toute ma haine alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour son peuple. Et puis, la vie qu'il m'offrait était sûrement la plus belle et, n'importe quelles naines en auraient voulus. Ce n'était tout simplement pas de sa fautes si moi ce n'était pas ma vocation.

- Mel ...

Je lui fit un petit sourire et il m'étreigna gentiment.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ...

- Je sais papa mais ... Tu me connais ? Je ne veux pas d'un mari plus vieux de 100 ans ...

- Il ne fait pas si vieux que ça tu sais. Et puis il est juste tu verras.

- Mmmh ...

- J'aimerai aussi que tu fasses attention au vocabulaire et a ce que tu dis. Ici, un mot de travers pourrait te couter cher ...

Je ne lui répondis pas et il me sourit avant de me laisser seule. Je me figeai devant la fenêtre et regardai la neige tombée. J'espérais que ma mère revienne vite. Pas parce que je m'entendais mieux avec elle mais parce que j'avais besoin d'un soutien féminin et du réconfort d'une maman. Mon père lui, était un nain très renfermé et dur. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments mais renfermer un coeur énorme que seule ma mère savait ouvrir. Sa chevelure était brune avec quelques mèches argentées dut à l'âge et sa barbe, était attaché par un anneaux en or. Jamais Enar ne s'énervait, il était toujours calme et posé mais, son autorité se ressentait dans le ton qu'il employait et, j'avais rarement envie de me disputer contre lui. Sa femme, Glahan, était châtain très clair presque poussé vers le blond. Ses cheveux était très long et elle portait une fine frange sur le front. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de barbe, juste sur les deux côtés de sa mâchoire. Malgré qu'elle soit plus douce que son mari, elle était franche et directe et, n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Par contre, quand elle rentrait dans une colère noire, on pouvait l'entendre dans toute les Terre du Milieu ! J'aimais mes parents mais, je voyais que me vie avec eux prenait fin.

J'entendis l'eau coulé signe que mon père prenait un bain et que le repas sera servit dans longtemps. J'étais seule dans une chambre immense et je m'ennuyais terriblement. Au fond, je me répétais en boucle que jamais de toute ma vie je ne me ferais à ce maudit royaume et à cette maudite chambre. Assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, j'observais les paysages. De là ou j'étais, je pouvais voir toute la vallée de foret verte. La ville de Dale était tout près et au loin, je pouvais aussi voir Lacville. Le sourire me montait au visage en pensant que je découvrirai bientôt tous ces nouveaux paysages. Petit à petit, je m'endormie mollement, la joue posée sur la vitre.

Quatre grand et puissant coup me fit sursauter à mon réveil.

"Mel ! c'est l'heure du repas, viens !"

Mon père m'appelait d'une voix qui chantait presque. Je sautai de mon perchoir, frottai mes yeux avec mes poings et après m'être étirer, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre et retrouver mon père. Il c'était bien habillé, d'or et d'argent et quand il me vit arriver, il me demanda pourquoi je ne m'étais pas changer aussi. Après un haussement d'épaule, je lui répondis que je ne me changeais pas deux fois dans une même journée et, qu'à notre arrivée à Erebor, on m'avait déjà fait ma toilette pendant plus d'une heure. Enar ne répondit rien sachant que j'étais pas coquette, un peu triste et de mauvaise humeur. Nous suivîmes Drine jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Enar était aux anges et retrouva plusieurs de ses vieux amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. On fêtait l'arrivée d'Enar et de sa fille avec joie et allégresse. Je sentis tous les regards rivés vers moi et je me sentis gênée. On murmurait, chuchotait et parfois, me pointait du doigt. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise et même en trop quand, soudainement, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement et me retrouvai face à deux jeunes nains. Un blonds et un bruns vêtus de soie et d'or que je trouvais réellement beau.

- Ouaou ! On ne t'a jamais vu ici toi ! N'est ce pas Fili ?

- C'est vrai et c'est étrange tellement tu brilles de loin ... C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

J'haussai les sourcils en les regardant respectivement un à un. Les flatteries ne marchaient pas sur moi mais un fin sourire prit place sur mon visage.

- Je m'appelle Méliana, je suis la fiancée du Roi Thorin.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu rigoles ?!

- J'aimerai.

- Punaise, Kili ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !

- Comme si je le savais moi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fiancé de notre oncle soit aussi jeune et belle ...

- Votre oncle ?

- Je me présente ! Kili,

- Et Fili !

- Vous êtes les princes héritiers de la ligné de Durin ?

Après la bataille des cinq armées, on avait beaucoup entendus parler de la ligné de Durin et en particulier, de Thorin et de ses neveux Fili et Kili. On ventait leur bravoure et leur courage dans tous les peuples nain mais je fus très surprises de rencontrer deux nains si jeune. Ils reprirent :

- En effet. Et vous, bientôt Reine du même nom.

Je m'inclinai poliment.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même ma dame.

Quand je me redressa, je vis leur regard et leur sourire chaleureux qui me rassurèrent. Il n'y avait donc pas que des gens désagréables ici ? Je pris rapidement congé pour retourner au près de mon père qui c'était un peu éloigné. Je me sentais totalement perdu et pour ne faire aucunes gaffes il fallait que j'en dise le moins possible. On me présenta des tonnes et de tonnes de personnes et je ne retins pas un seul prénom. J'étais la petite vedette du jour et tout le monde se pressait pour venir me dire bonjour. On me flattait, me souriait, me complimentait mais je voyais bien que tout cela était faux et que personne ne pensait un traite mot de ce qu'on me disait. Je restais polie et courtoise mais je m'affolais un moment en me demandant si toute ma vie on sera hypocrite de cette façon avec moi. La plus part du temps, je restais silencieuse et parlais que lorsqu'on m'adressait la parole. A l'heure du repas, mon père et moi allâmes s'assoir à la table des amis restreint du Roi.

C'était les conseillers, les proches et la famille de Thorin. Je reconnus rapidement Dwalin qui me présenta Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili et Gloin, les derniers survivants de la compagnie de Thorin ecu-de-chêne qui avaient reconquit Erebor. Il me présenta aussi Dis, la soeur de Thorin qui était une très belle naine. Je disais bonjour mais n'engageai pas de conversation. On se mit ensuite à table et je mangeai sans vraiment avoir fin. Mon regard était plongé dans le vide et les bruits autour de moi me bouchaient les oreilles. Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur le seul siège vide et mon coeur se serra. Je savais qui était normalement assis là et, je ne pouvais cacher ma joie de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui. Mais, un jour je serai assis à ses côtés et ceux pour le restant de mes jours. Je retins difficilement mes larmes et prétexta une douleur vive à la tête pour rentrer dans mes appartements. Une fois enfermés dans ma chambre, je quittai ma robe en soie et enfilai ma robe de nuit. Je me glissai dans le lit en me disant que c'était surement la dernière fois que je dormirai seul mais, je ne pleurai pas. Je m'étais fais la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurer.

* * *

><p>Le soleil c'était levé tôt et déjà, plusieurs servantes étaient à ma porte pour me préparer avant de sortir. Toutes ces parures et ces habits qui brillaient m'étouffaient. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer avec tout les corsaires qu'on m'enfilait et j'avais du mal à marcher avec les chaussures de cristal que je devais porter. C'était beaucoup de changement d'un coup moi qui avait l'habitude de ne porter que des robes légères et des ballerines pratiques à enfiler. J'espérais aussi qu'on pourra me laisser monter à cheval car c'était un loisir dont j'aurais du mal à me passer. Cette fois-ci, on laissa mes cheveux lâchés et j'en étais contente ! Les couronnes de tresses faisaient terriblement mal à la tête et les naines qui me coiffaient n'avaient pas des doigts de fée ...<p>

Pendant toute la matinée, j'avais une boule au ventre que je tentais d'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'étais pas faible et ce n'était pas un simple mariage arrangé qui allait me déstabiliser ! Je soupirai longuement. Quand les servantes me laissèrent seule, je restai planter devant mon miroir. Je regardai mon reflet en me demandant si c'était bien la même Méliana que je voyais derrière cette couche de maquillage. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elles avaient fait un très jolie travaille et je ne ressemblais pas à une poupée de porcelaine détenant trente couches de fond de teints mais, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de me faire belle de cette manière. Je contemplai mes yeux bleus encerclé par un trait noir fin qui donnait à mon regard de la profondeur. Mes lèvres étaient rouges mais pas pulpeuse comme la plupart des naines d'Erebor, mon teint un peu trop pâle était recouverte d'un peu de rose qui donnait de la couleur à mon visage.

Je portais une robe de velours rouge à manche longue détenant un décolletée un V plongeant. Je n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine mais on m'avait mis une robe qui la mettait plus en valeur que nécessaire. Au niveau de mes épaules, les manches étaient un peu plus bouffantes et des files d'or dansaient avec le pourpre. Ma taille était serrée par des files blancs et noirs qui faisaient un noeud léger au niveau de mon bas ventre. La robe trainée un peu et on ne voyait pas mes pieds. Les manches se finissaient au niveau de mon majeur et tenaient avec des bagues d'argent qui étaient parfaitement à ma taille. En me regardant, j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre et je fermai les yeux pour retrouver un peu mon calme. Tout ira bien ... Tout ira bien ...

Mon père vint me cherchait et siffla en me voyant, il me fit un compliment et je lui souris sans rien dire de plus. Je lui pris le bras et nous sortions ensemble. J'avançais d'un pas vif et résolu. Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'allais rencontrer mon futur époux. Celui que je détestais avant même de savoir qui il était. Celui qui allait m'enlever toute forme de liberté. Celui qui allait chambouler ma vie. Celui qui me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose alors que je ne savais pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait.

Et si il était laid ? Et si il me battait ? Et si il était plus petit que moi ? Et si c'était un vieux grincheux dégoutant et pervers ? Et si il me détestait aussi ? Des tonnes de questions déferlèrent dans ma tête. J'avais peur de voir comment il était et d'en être déçu. Je voulais qu'au moins il soit un minimum beau et polis. Si je devais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui il fallait qu'il soit aussi propre. Et si il me forçait de faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire ? Il était hors de question qu'il me demande de coucher avec lui ! A cette pensée, j'eus envie de vomir. De plus en plus, je me rendais compte que j'allais droit vers l'enfer. Mes parents m'avaient condamné à mort et moi, je marchais tranquillement vers la guillotine. Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement. Soit forte Méliana ! Soit forte !

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de son bureau où mon père toqua trois fois et le silence nous répondit. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la porte en face de moi et je priais silencieusement qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement, au bout d'un petit instant, une voix grave et profonde ordonna :

- Entrez.

Mon regard croisa celui de mon père et, je devais réellement avoir une tête d'affolée car il me regarda avec inquiétude puis, je poussai la porte et laissa Enar sur le seuil en fermant derrière moi.

Doucement, je relevai un peu la tête et, mes yeux parcoururent la grande et lumineuse pièce. Je n'osais pas bouger d'avantage et je restais immobile. La pièce en elle même était sublime. Elle était spacieuse et détenait des étagères en ors contenant des livres et des papiers de toute sorte. Sur le côté droit, se dressait une cheminée en marbre dans laquel brulaient des bûches de bois parfaitement rondes. En face de moi, il y avait un bureau splendide en bois d'ébène. Mes yeux se levèrent alors vers le Roi. Il était appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée et regardait les flammes dansaient. Je ne le vis d'abord que de dos. Un dos large aux épaules fortes et musclées. Le nain était vêtu d'une tunique bleue nuit et dorée. Lentement, il se retourna et je le vis enfin. Deux yeux bleus et indéchiffrables, de longs cheveux noir qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Je le trouvai tout sauf laid mas, il détenait une aura de dangereux prédateur. Il me regarda un long moment sans rien dire, détaillant tout mon être. Puis, il me dit :

- C'est donc vous que je vais épouser ?

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça ... Vous êtes très ...

- Très quoi ? Désolée de ne pas ressembler à toutes les autres naines de votre peuple !

Ma peur c'était envolée d'un coup et ma colère avait prit le dessus. Je détestais qu'on fasse des réflexions sur mon physique atypique ! Et puis, le Roi ne me semblait pas très autoritaire et méchant alors j'en profitais. C'était à cause de lui tout ce qui m'arrivait alors j'allais le faire baver. Néanmoins, je vis son regard s'assombrir et ses dents se serraient et je n'ajoutai rien. D'une voix grave, il continua :

- J'allais dire très belle ... Dommage seulement que vos manières déplacées et votre mauvaise éducation vous rende repoussante.

Mon regard se tinta de surprise mais, mes poings se serrent à la fin de sa phrase.

- Pardonnez moi de vous avoir offenser Votre Altesse c'est seulement le fait d'être marier de force avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas qui me rend désobligeante.

- Ne pensez pas un seul instant que cela m'enchante de me marier avec vous. Parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour le bien de son peuple.

- Des sacrifices ?! Si cela vous ennuie tant de vous marier avec moi vous n'êtes pas obligée de me condamner à l'ennuie infini !

- Je suis navré que vous voyez les choses de cette manière ma Dame, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix ...

- On a toujours le choix Votre Majesté.

- Vous verrez bientôt que non.

Le silence s'installa durant lequel je me dis que je le détestais plus que tout puis, après un soupir il reprit :

- J'espère au moins que vous êtes au courant que le mariage se déroule demain ?

- Non et je ne suis pas ravie de l'apprendre.

- Ravie ou non c'est comme ça et, tant qu'on y est, je vais vous faire part de quelques unes de mes recommandations.

- Je vous écoute.

- Premièrement, sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous montrerez impertinente avec moi ...

Sa voix mourut et il se rapprocha de moi. Malgré ma folle envie de me retourner et de partir en courant, je ne bougeai pas. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il prit mon menton dans une main et plongea son regard sombre dans le mien.

- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me donne la honte à aucun moment.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi ...

Il ria légèrement et en me lâchant, il continua :

- c'est ce qu'on verra, Méliana ...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 qui est servi avec un peu de retard ! Je suis un peu tête en l'aire et j'ai oublié de le poster ... Honte à moi !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Pour le moment c'est assez tranquille, l'histoire se met en place doucement. Enfin ! Vous me direz ce que vous en avez penser ! ;)

Merci à **Kanli**, **Naheiah**, **Smilinginlove**, **Zahela**, **Guest** et **Kira** pour leurs Reviews ! Ca fait toujours vraiment plaisir.

Réponse aux Review des non inscrits :

**Guest** : Merci Guest ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant ! ;)

**Kira** : Pire que du mal qu'il va avoir notre bon vieux Roi ! Mais elle aussi va en baver. Surtour pour la nuit de noce mais je ne te révèle rien ... Tu verras bien assez tôt ce qui se passera à ce moment là ;) Sinon je suis contente que l'hitoire te plaise.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em>- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me donne la honte à aucun moment.<em>

_- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi ... _

_Il ria légèrement et en me lâchant, il continua :_

_- c'est ce qu'on verra, Méliana ... _

* * *

><p>Un frisson parcouru mon corps et, n'y tenant plus, je reculai d'un pas. Mes sourcils étaient froncés et mes poings serrés, je luttais contre mon envie de fuir. Mon regard jetait des éclaires au Roi qui, en voyant ma réaction, eut un rire proche d'un grondement rogue et grave. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation et Thorin me faisait presque peur. D'habitude, c'était moi qui avais le contrôle sur les nains dans les Montagnes Bleues et, en cet instant, j'avais l'impression de le perdre totalement.<p>

Il me déstabilisait et je craignais de faire une bêtise que mon père n'apprécierait pas du tout où de dire quelque chose de très déplacé. Je fis un deuxième pas en arrière avec comme idée de fuir au plus vite. Le nain haussa les sourcils pendant que j'effectuai un autre pas puis, je fis volte face pour me retourner dans la direction de la porte. En cet instant, sa voix me figea et je me retournai de trois quart pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approchait de nouveau :

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de fuir votre époux ? N'est ce pas ma Dame ?

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe d'ironie qui ne me plaisait pas. J'étouffais des grognements de rages et je répliquai en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine :

- Je ne fuis pas, Votre Majesté. J'avais seulement l'impression que notre discussion était finie et que je pouvais disposer ...

- Il se trouve que non.

- Je suis navrée mais je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus donc, excusez moi, mais je dois y aller.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seule plus longtemps avec lui. Avec empressement, je me retournai mais ma robe trop ample et trop longue s'emmela avec mon pied et je partis en avant. Je vis le sol de très prêt et mes mains se positionnèrent par reflex devant mon visage. Je fermai les yeux craignant le choc avec le parquet.

Seulement, je ne me cognai pas par terre car deux mains puissantes m'attrapèrent les hanches et me retinrent. Un soupire de soulagement traversa la barrière de ma bouche avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était les mains de Thorin sur mes hanches. La position était très ambigüe ... J'étais dos à lui, presque à quatre pattes, les mains posaient à plat par terre et les bras tendus. Lui, il me tenait la taille et, était légèrement penché sur mon dos. Je sentis alors son bassin contre le mien et je me libera en vitesse. Me retournant vers lui je m'écriais :

- Vous parlez de moi mais vous pouvez aussi surveiller vos manières !

J'avais les joues légèrement rouges et je me tenais les bras comme pour cacher mon corps. Il fut d'abord surprit mais, rapidement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et d'une voix dangereuse il grogna :

- Il n'y avait aucune mauvaises attentions dans mon geste ! Et sachez que la prochaine fois je vous laisserai tomber ...

Je voulais lui crier que je préférais tomber que de ressentir encore une fois la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps mais je vis qu'une ombre avait prit place sur son visage. De plus, il paraissait très en colère alors je me ravisa. D'un geste de la tête, il m'ordonna de m'assoir et j'obéis sans un mot de plus. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver davantage et je pensais que plus vite il m'aura dit tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, plus vite je pourrais sortir de cette pièce.

Je fis bien attention à soulever un peu ma robe pour ne pas tomber de nouveau et je m'assis sur le fauteuil en velours rouge devant son bureau. Une fois assise, le Roi retourna derrière celui-ci et s'assit à son tour en tirant son fauteuil. Il chercha des papiers dans des tiroirs et sortait de nombreux parchemins en râlant lorsqu'une pile de feuilles tomba par terre. Il ne la ramassa pas, se contentant de sortir de l'encre et une plume puis, releva la tête pour me regarder. Nos yeux se défièrent un instant et je sentais qu'il voulait que je baisse mon regard mais, je n'en fis rien. Il prit alors la parole :

- Avant le mariage, il y a quelques questions aux quelles j'aurai besoin de réponses. C'est tout bonnement administratif.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quelle âge avez vous ?

- 61 ans.

- Votre groupe sanguin ?

- AB

- Votre jour de naissance :

- Le 1 mai.

- Allergies ?

- Aucunes.

- Avez vous déjà souffert de blessures graves ?

- Oui.

Il ajouta, un pointe d'agacement dans sa voix :

- Précisez ...

- J'avais 35 ans, je suis partie me balader à cheval seule et je suis tombée. J'ai eus plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que le bras droit et je me suis ouvert la cuisse mais je ne garde pas de cicatrices voyantes.

Il leva son regard indéchiffrable vers moi et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avec qu'il n'enregistre toute l'information et continu à écrire sur son parchemin. Je me demandai alors pourquoi il ne c'était pas marier plus tôt après sa reconquête d'Erebor. Mais surtout, comme il était un prince héritier de la lignée de Durin, comment se faisait il qu'il n'avait pas de fiancée ? Peut être qu'elle était morte avec la venue de Smaug ? Dans tous les cas, si elle avait été encore là, je n'aurais pas eu à me forcer de me marier.

Mon regard se baissa jusqu'à mes pieds et je ravalai un soupir. Il ne fallait décidément pas que je pense à cela si je ne voulais pas déprimer. Ce fut Thorin qui brisa à nouveau le silence :

- Etes vous vierge ?

En ouvrant grand les yeux je répondis d'une voix un peu trop impertinente :

- Pardon ?

- Etes vous vierge ?

Je crachai avec méprise :

- Merci j'avais très bien entendu !... A quoi cela vous avancerait il de le savoir ?

- Administratif.

- Je refuse de répondre, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Répondez vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Non. C'est complètement privé.

- Répondez.

- Je vous demande à vous si vous êtes toujours puceau ?!

Il me lanca un regard noir et je frémis.

- Méliana ... Je ne me répèterais pas ...

J'étais devenue une carpe. Je ne savais pas si je devais céder ou si je devais garder le silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment que j'était gênée ! Enfin, un peu ... Mais, un inconnu n'avait pas à avoir des données intimes me concernant.

Et, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais personnellement envie de faire quoi que se soit avec lui ... Ca me répugnait rien qu'en y pensant. Mais d'un autre côté, il me jetait son regard transperçant, ses poings était serrés et sa voix grave et autoritaire me faisait tremblée. Je détestais qu'il change autant mon caractère. Moi qui avait l'habitude d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. Au bout d'un moment, il grogna d'une voix dangereuse et impatiente :

- Répondez.

Je serrais violemment le tissu de ma robe. Il me suffit juste quelques secondes pour lâcher d'une petite voix :

- Je ne le suis plus.

Là encore, j'eus le droit à un regard surprit mais je baissai rapidement la tête pour ne pas à affronter son regard qui semblait me juger. Je n'étais pas comme toutes les princesses : vierge jusqu'au mariage ! J'avais été élevé avec les nains, forgerons et bouviers. J'avais grandis à leurs côtés et j'avais appris leurs manières de vivre et coutumes.

Je n'étais donc pas une jeune demoiselle qui avait l'habitude de rester enfermer entre quatre murs loin de la véritable vie. Je ne savais pas coudre, ni broder, ni préparer la cuisine et je préférais me battre et faire des balades à cheval plutôt que de rester pour le ménage.

Heureusement, il ne fit aucunes remarques. Quand mon regard se releva, je me plongeai dans les yeux bleus du Roi. C'est fou comment ces yeux pouvaient être vides d'expressions. Je lui jetais un regard noir lui montrant à quel point j'étais en colère contre lui. Il m'ignora et ne tarda pas à continuer sa série de questions :

- Avez vous fait la connaissance de mes neveux ?

- Oui.

- Et ma soeur ?

- Aussi.

- Vous passerez le reste de la journée avec elle. Il faut que vous connaissiez les coutumes de nos mariages qui sont peut être différents des votres. Elle sera aussi votre tutrice pendant le premier mois après votre couronnement.

J'hochai la tête le regard perdu dans le vague. En vrai, je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Allais je vraiment devenir Reine ? Reine d'un des plus grands royaumes des nains. La panique s'installa dans mon coeur. Je n'étais pas prête à de tels changements.

Moi qui était habituée aux forets, aux montagnes et qui ne savait pas bien me tenir en société. Comment allais je faire pour tenir un royaume et le représenter ? J'étais bien trop jeune, j'étais bien trop maladroite, j'étais bien trop sensible ... Une question me brulait la langue mais je n'osai rien dire. Thorin le remarqua et me demanda :

- Vous avez une question ?

- Et bien ... Je voulais savoir si il me serait possible de retourner dans les Montagnes Bleus quelques mois après notre mariage parce que j'ai ...

- Non.

- Pourquoi !?

- Ecoutez ... Vous n'avez pas l'aire de comprendre. Vous allez devenir la reine d'Erebor ainsi que mon épouse votre place est donc ici.

Je m'écriai :

- Vous n'allez quand même pas m'enfermer entre ces murs sinistres !

Je voyais bien que je l'énervais de nouveau avec mes questions et mon impertinence. Pourquoi devions nous être à l'opposé à chacuns de nos propos ? Néanmoins, j'étais très tendue. Je ne verrais plus jamais mon chez moi ? J'allais devenir Reine. Devenir Reine ... Reine. Thorin me répondit d'un ton sec et tranchant et me sortis de mes pensées :

- Je fais parfaitement ce que je veux dans mon royaume et la place d'une femme est à l'intérieur.

- Vous n'avez aucuns droits sur moi et ...

Là, le Roi rentra dans une colère noir et, en se levant d'un bond, il tapa violemment le bureau de ses mains et cria de sa voix grave :

- J'ai TOUT les droits ! Et vous n'en avez AUCUNS ! C'est clair ?!

J'avais sursauté et je m'étais un peu recroquevillée sur ma chaise en entendant ses mots. Pendant quelques secondes je restai immobile sans rien dire. Il me terrifiait et je hochais la tête sans un mot de plus pour répondre à sa question.

- Dìs vous attend dans la salle commune. Maintenant, sortez si vous ne voulez pas m'énerver davantage !

Je me levai toute tremblante et courait presque pour sortir du bureau. En sortant, Je me mis à courir comme une folle en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Je retenais en vain mes larmes et j'avais laissé ma main sur ma bouche sous l'émotion. Je ne savais pas où aller. Loin. Le plus loin possible.

Il était fou. Il voulait m'enfermer et avoir tout le contrôle sur moi. Il était fou. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre de cette manière. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution : la fuite. Il fallait que je parte de ce royaume de malades qui voulaient me priver de toutes libertés et me condamner à une vie de solitude. Mes pas prirent alors le chemin de la sortie. Je ne tremblais plus, j'étais déterminée à partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne pensais pas à ma tenue. Je me trouverais d'autres habits et je volerai un cheval. Les gardes ? Je les duperai. Mon père ? Je lui souhaite de mourir ! Ma mère ?... Ma mère. Tant pis, elle n'a même pas tenter d'empêcher mon père.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et je faisais de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. Mon regard était fixé droit devant moi et mes cheveux valsèrent avec la vitesse. J'accélérais l'allure. Je ne faisais pas attention à tous les nains qui marchaient et parlaient autour de moi. Par moment, j'en bousculais un ou deux mais, je ne m'arrêtais pas pour m'excuser. J'avais bien trop peur qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Je descendais, toujours en courant, des escaliers, je traversais des couloirs, passais des portes. Le chemin me semblait interminable et je craignais de ne pas trouver la sortie. Heureusement, je la vis au bout de plusieurs minutes de course et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Enfin devant moi se dressait la grande porte. Je pouvais voir les collines et la verdures, je pouvais déjà sentir le vent fraie et l'herbe fraiche. Mon coeur se serra d'impatience. Sans plus attendre d'avantage, je m'avançai vers elle. Mais, soudainement, une main se referma sur mon poignet et me tira loin de la foule. Un cri de surprise traversa la barrière de ma bouche mais je ne pus rien dire d'autre car une autre main puissante se plaqua contre ma mâchoire. Je tentais de me défère en vain. On m'entrainait loin. De plus en plus loin de la sortie et j'eus l'impression que les barreaux d'une prison se refermaient devant mes yeux.

Finalement, on me jeta violemment dans une pièce à l'écart et je tombai par terre. C'est seulement là que je pus voir mon agresseur. Et, c'est avec surprise que je découvris Dwalin, qui me fixai de ses yeux sombres voilaient de colère. Il avait les bras croisaient sur sa large poitrine et me regardai de toute sa hauteur. Toujours par terre, je lui dis avec étonnement :

- Vous ?!

Il ne me répondit pas et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Mon premier reflex fut de me reculer le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne me bloque. Là, je croisai mes bras devant mon visage craignant une gifle mais à la place, le nain m'attrapa mes avants bras et me tira brusquement pour que je me rélève. Surprise, je le regardai mais aucune compassion ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Il cracha :

- Vous pensiez peut être pouvoir vous échappez ? Ou vous croyez vous ma fille ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent sous la remarque et je répliquai :

- Dans une prison !

- Et vous croyez que vous enfuir règlera vos problèmes ?

Je ne répondis rien.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine ! Réfléchissez un peu aux conséquences ! Vous êtes la fiancée du Roi, vous êtes surveillée en permanence. Si vous vous enfuyez et qu'on vous rattrape vous serez sûrement exécuter pour avoir trahit la couronne. Votre famille ainsi que votre peuple seront déshonorés !

La, je sentis mes larmes refaire sur face. Tout ce poids était bien trop lourd à porter. Bien sur que je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive. Il continuai sur le même ton de reproche :

- Vous etes une princesse et bientôt une Reine. Votre vie sera parsemer de malheurs et de sacrifices mais vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela. Votre destin est incontournable et il va falloir l'accepter.

- Vous avez raison ... Je ... J'ai agis bêtement et égoïstement je ...

Je perdais mes mots. Pas une seule fois j'avais penser aux autres. Je m'étais toujours préoccupée de ce que je pouvais ressentir et de ce que j'avais envie. Dwalin avait raison sur toute la longueur. Il était temps pour moi que j'arrête de me comporter comme une enfant et que je rentre dans le monde des adultes. Il ne fallait pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort qui n'était finalement pas si malheureux que ça. Je devais accepter ma destinée. Pour mon peuple. Remplir mon devoir de princesse allait devenir ma principale préoccupation. De plus, j'allais faire un effort avec Thorin. Je m'étais mal comportée et peut être l'avais je mal jugée ?

Doucement je relevai la tête et lançai à Dwalin un sourire timide auquel il répondit en me tapant joyeusement l'épaule. Sans un mot de plus, il passa sa main derrière mon dos pour m'entrainer hors de la chambre. Il me conduisait dans la salle commune là ou m'attendait Dìs, la soeur du Roi. Je le suivais la tête haute. Toute trace d'hésitation, de peur, d'ennuis avait disparu. J'allais jouer mon rôle. J'allais devenir la femme modèle et la Reine attendue. Dans la mesure de mes possibilités ...

* * *

><p>Prévu pour le troisième chapitre : La rencontre entre Dìs et Méliana ainsi que le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux !<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit commentaire sur ce que vous pensez du chapitre, ce qui vous à plût ou ce qui vous à pas plût.

Désolé pour les fautes qui trainent encore dans l'histoire ... Je n'ai pas de béta donc pas facile de tout corriger sois même.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Donc voilà le chapitre suivant ! Oui, oui, désolé, désolé il a du retard, je suis impardonnable ... Mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du mal ! Un mariage c'est dur à organiser et c'est très long ! Trop long pour tenir dans un chapitre seulement alors je dus le couper en deux.

Mais je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Smilinginlove**, **Kanli**, **Enishida**, **Hebii**-**chan**, **Belthyiel**, **Julindy**, **Roselia001**, **OmbreGlace**, **Shandrill**, **in the moon97 **et **Kira** pour leur Review qui redonne de l'energie !

Réponse au non-inscrit :

**Shandrill** : Un truc qui est sur c'est que Thorin est sombre et solitaire mais il peut aussi se montrer attentionné et ça, elle le découvrira durant les chapitres suivant. Tu verras quand même que les conflits ne s'arrêtent pas ! Surtout avec le caractère coriace des deux mariés !

**Kira** : Et si aucun des deux ne veut se résigner ? Ca va etre très dur pour nos tourtereaux parce que, tu as raison, il y en à bien un des deux qui sera obliger de se "soumettre" ...

* * *

><p>J'allais devenir la femme modèle et la Reine attendue. Dans la mesure de mes possibilités ...<p>

* * *

><p>Quelle douce cruauté que cette sensation de colère et de rage qu'on ne peut pas laisser sortir ! On doit la<p>

maintenir au plus profond de son être et tenter de la maîtriser. C'était mon choix et je ne le regrettais pas. Ou plutôt, je ne le regrettais pas encore. Car, qui pouvais savoir ce qui se passerait lorsque ma colère éclaterait ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que je ferais à ce moment là ? Personne. J'étais seule face à toutes ces émotions, tous ces évènements brusques et indésirables. Il fallait que je puisse me montrer forte et ce n'était certainement pas une chose aisée.

A ce moment là, je ne savais même plus quoi penser sur les personnes qui m'entouraient. Par exemple : Dwalin. Devrais je me montrer reconnaissante face à lui ? Pour m'avoir empêcher de faire une bêtise et de fuir comme une lâche ? Ou devrais je plutôt lui en vouloir amèrement de m'avoir priver de ma liberté ? Comment savoir ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas ... Etait ce de la faute de Thorin si j'allais me marier contre mon gré à cet homme sombre et indéchiffrable ? Ou était ce de la faute de mon père pour m'avoir vendu misérablement ?

Je ne reviendrai plus sur ma décision, mon choix était fait. C'était comme si j'allais mourir le lendemain, lors du mariage. C'était comme si Méliana allait disparaitre pour laisser la place à la Reine d'Erebor. Et, c'était exactement ce qui allait ce passer. D'ailleurs, Dwalin savait que ça allait me détruire et que mon caractère doux et candide allait laisser place à de la dureté et de la méfiance. Il le savait puisqu'il connaissait Thorin mieux que quiconque. Il avait été là lorsque que l'or avait dévoré celui que l'on appelait jadis Ecu-de-Chêne. Je ne connaissais pas les détails de cette mésaventure mais j'en savais assez pour affirmer que Thorin avait été très affecté par le pouvoir de l'or.

De plus, comme je ne portais pas Thorin dans mon coeur, je ne fus pas enchantée de revoir sa soeur qui lui ressemblait énormément. C'était, je dois vous l'avouer, une très belle naine avec de grosses boucles ébènes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les mêmes yeux bleus sombres et la même carrure imposante. Contrairement à moi, elle avait des traces de barbe de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire. Ses mains étaient plus grosses que les miennes et plus fermes. C'est à côté d'elle que je me rendis compte à quel point je ne ressemblais pas à une naine. Je remarquai aussi ses nombreuses tresses qui avaient toutes des significations différentes et qui montraient son importance.

Il y avait par exemple celle qui dévoilait son sang royale, une belle tresse ronde attachée par une perle en or incrustée de petites pierres précieuses. J'en avais une comme elle mais la mienne était attachée par une perle d'huitre blanche. Je reconnus aussi les deux tresses qui marquaient la naissance de chacun de ses fils et, à coté de celle qui était dédiée à la mort de son mari, celle qu'on fait traditionnellement lors de son mariage. J'aurais bientôt la même qu'elle.

Dis n'était pas seulement belle, elle était aussi très gentille et dès qu'elle me vit entrée dans la salle commune, elle accourut vers moi. Elle avait toujours ce sourire radieux et sincère qui ornait son visage et qui la rajeunissait. Au début, je restais de marbre et ne lui adressait que très peu de sourire mais, petit à petit, elle réussit à briser la tension qui régnait entre elle et moi. J'avais du mal à lui faire confiance mais je savais qu'elle pouvait m'aider et qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal . Très vite, elle m'emmena dans ses appartements privés loin des brouhahas et des oreilles indiscrètes.

C'était vraiment une très belle chambre. De loin plus belle que celle que j'occupais dans les Montagnes Bleues ! Toutes ces merveilles me tombaient dessus et j'avais du mal à me dire que j'allais vivre avec le reste de ma vie. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts devant la beauté de la pièce. Dis me regardait avec attendrissement et je rougissais légèrement en me rendant compte de mes réactions un peu puéril. Elle ria et me proposa de m'assoir en prenant place sur un autre fauteuil. J'acceptai l'offre avec plaisir et je m'assis sur un jolie siège en velours bleue marine et en bois d'acajou. Il s'en suivit une longue minute de silence durant laquelle je savais qu'elle hésitait à aborder le sujet de mon mariage et de son frère. Finalement, elle me dit :

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je ne pus soutenir son regard bleu océan. Bien sur, je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais aucunes envies de me marier avec son frère.

- Non, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Dans un soupir, elle reprit :

- Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est. Moi même j'ai été mariée avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers elle, soudainement plus intéressée mais, en même temps, très surprise. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui subissait ce sort et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle aussi avait enduré un mariage forcé. Je lui répondis un peu gênée :

- Oh ... Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée ...

- Ne le sois pas. Tu sais, je n'ai pas été malheureuse. C'est vrai que c'était très dur au début mais après j'ai vraiment vécu un conte de fée.

Je ne pus m'empêché de lever les yeux au ciel. Un conte de fée avec Thorin ... Laissez moi rire. En voyant ma réaction, elle me sourit et continua :

- Tu ne seras pas obligée de l'aimer ! Peut être qu'il y aura seulement une relation d'amitié entre vous ? Presque toutes les princesses ont ce fardeau à porter.

Même de l'amitié était dur à imaginer. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas me braquer sur moi même, je l'avais surement mal juger ? Après tout, je ne connaissais rien de Thorin à part les nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Hésitante, j'osais lui poser cette question :

- A ... A-t-il toujours été ... euh ... Comment dire ?... Sombre ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dis change autant de comportement. Elle perdit d'un coup son sourire ainsi que son rire et baissa ses yeux tristement. J'eus peur de l'avoir mise en colère. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que je pose des questions indiscrètes ? Elle me répondit et c'est avec soulagement que je me rendis compte qu'elle était tout sauf énervée :

- C'est assez compliquée ... Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais les évènements qui ont marqués sa vie l'ont bien changés. Il est sombre et renfermé depuis qu'il a reprit Erebor mais ce n'est rien par rapport au tout début.

- Au tout début ? demandais-je intriguée

- Oui ... Avant la célèbre bataille des cinq armées.

Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait plus en dire davantage alors que moi je brulais d'envie de poser d'autres questions. Le regard de Dis se faisait fuyant et je n'osais pas continuer la discussion. On m'avait beaucoup parlé de la célèbre compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et depuis toute petite je vivais dans les histoires du terrible dragon Smaug et de la lignée de Durin. Maintenant que j'allais me marier avec le Roi d'Erebor, je voulais savoir la vérité qui se cachait derrière le conte merveilleux. Seulement, je savais qu'ils ne me diraient pas tout de leur plein gré. Les secrets étaient tellement bien cachés dans les royautés ! Je me consolais en me disant que j'avais du temps pour en découvrir plus.

Un silence désagréable prenait place entre Dis et moi et nos pensées nous faisaient vagabonder loin de la réalité. C'est elle qui le brisa :

- Est ce que je peux t'appeler Mel ?

Surprise je lui répondis :

- Euh ... Oui bien sur.

- Je voudrai qu'on soit amie. On a toujours besoin d'une personne qui peut nous aider dans des moments comme ceux que tu vis maintenant ... Je sais que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance mais saches que même si j'aime mon frère je sais qu'il a changé et ça fait longtemps que notre relation n'est plus autant fusionnelle.

Elle avait parlé avec tellement de sincérité et de gentillesse que je m'en suis voulue de m'être méfier d'elle. Je lui fis un grand sourire en lui répondant que j'étais désolée si je m'étais mal comportée et que je serai ravi d'être son amie. Après tout, elle avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de m'enfermer dans la solitude surtout que Dis était une personne avec qui j'avais de nombreux points communs. Elle me rendit son sourire et rapprocha son fauteuil du mien en disant :

- Je sais que tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'en parler mais, tu te maris demain et il faut que je t'explique comment ça se déroulera. De plus, il faudra que tu essayes ta robe qui sera surement trop large pour toi. On n'avait pas prévue que tu sois si fine !

- Désolée ...

- Arrête de t'excuser ...

- Déso.. Euh ... d'accord.

- Premièrement, sais tu faire des tresses ?

- Oui mais je ne suis pas très douée.

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire celle-ci.

Tout en parlant, elle avait attrapé sa tresse et me la présenta. Je la regardait un long moment en me demandant comment je ferais pour parvenir à ce résultat. C'était une tresse vraiment très belle mais qui semblait d'une énorme difficulté à réaliser ! Elle ria en voyant ma tête ébahie :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si dur quand tu connais la méthode.

- Même si j'y arrive, je vais mettre trois ans à la faire !

- On va s'entrainer.

- Le Roi aussi va me faire une tresse ?...

- Oui mais ça ne sera pas la même.

Je retins un soupire.

- Bon, je vais maintenant t'expliquer ta journée en détaille. Si tu as des questions n'hésites pas à me couper.

Je hochai la tête et elle reprit :

- Il faudra que tu te lèves tôt pour qu'on te prépares : Robe, coiffure, maquillage. Ca prend souvent énormément de temps. Bien sur, la coiffure sera très légère pour permette à Thorin de te faire la tresse. Ensuite vers onze heure, se sera le moment où vous prononcerez le Pacte.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Pacte, répéta-t-elle. C'est un serment de mariage un peu comme des voeux mais qui est inviolable. Je te l'apprendrai plus tard. Après le Pacte, il y a les tresses, le baiser et puis les signatures.

Je me sentais un peu dans les vapes. Allais je vraiment réussir tout cela ? Comment ferais je pour ne pas faire de faux pas ? Dans cette salle ou sera regrouper tout les grands seigneurs de ma race est ce que j'arriverais à faire honneur à ma lignée ? Mes parents seront là et je pense qu'ils seront heureux pour moi. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ils vont marier leur fille au plus puissant Roi des nains. Aurais je été heureuse à leur place ? C'était vraiment trop dur, vraiment trop insoutenable mais il fallait le faire. C'est comme une promesse qu'on ne peut briser. C'est le Pacte. Un serment qui dirige notre vie, et qui nous condamne à mort à la moindre erreur. Comme m'avait dit Dwalin, c'était mon devoir, mon destin et celui de toutes princesses. Et tant pis si je vis un enfer ! Tant pis si je suis malheureuse. Il fallait que je pense à mon peuple, à celui d'Erebor et à toutes les guerres que je pouvais éviter.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les paroles de Dis même si je sentais la nausée me prendre les tripes. C'était maintenant que je devais écouter pour ne pas faire de faux pas le moment venu. Dis ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais plus et parlait de banquet et de vin avec tellement de joie que je n'osais pas la couper. Je tentais de reprendre la conversation en plein milieu.

- ... mais malheureusement c'est après que ça se complique.

- Pardon ? Après quoi ?

- Méliana je viens de t'expliquer ...

- Désolé j'étais un peu dans la lune.

- Ce n'est rien, je parlais après le banquet.

- Oui et ?...

- Et bien ...

- Que se passera-t-il après le banquet ? ma voix c'était soudainement teinté d'inquiétude et je devinais de quoi elle voulait me parlait.

- Ne m'obliges pas à le dire de vive voix.

Je restais interdite et mon regard se perdit dans le vague. J'allais vraiment tout perdre, même mon honneur et ma fierté. Je sentais mes mains tremblée légèrement et des migraines me tourmentaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de pensée à cela. Avoir peur maintenant n'était pas une bonne chose ! Surtout qu'il y avait énormément de chose à accomplir avant. Je tournais vers Dis un regard remplit d'inquiétude et elle posa sa main sur la mienne avec un air désolée. Est ce que cela devait me rassurée ? Je repris une respiration calme et d'une petite voix je lui dis :

- Parlons d'autre chose ... Comment se passera le banquet ?

- Et bien ... Vous serez assis tout les deux au centre avec, à côté, ta famille et celle du roi. Pendant que vous mangerez les seigneurs de chaque contrées vous offrirons des présents. Ensuite, il y aura des danses et de la musique toute la nuit.

- Il y aura une lune d'argent ? *

- Cela dépendra de Thorin.

- Et le couronnement ?

- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ... Il se fera après le Pacte et les signatures.

- Expliques moi en détail ...

* * *

><p>Je me rappelle de cette nuit. Abominable nuit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir alors que je faisais tout pour. J'étais piégée dans le néant et, à chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, un cauchemars immonde m'engloutissait. J'étais roulée en boule, je tentais de penser à autre chose mais, mon oreille entendait les tic tac de l'horloge qui m'informait que le temps me rattrapait. C'était comme un cris immonde qui me hurlait que la fin était proche. Cette nuit là fut la nuit de mon agonie. Lente et cruelle, elle m'assassinait une énième fois. Tout me rappelait ma condition et ma place.<p>

J'avais passé toute la journée avec Dis et elle m'avait appris à faire la tresse fatale, à marcher convenablement sans trébucher dans ma robe, à réciter le serment du Pacte. Elle m'avait aussi montré quelques danses traditionnelles, m'avait informée de quelle manière il fallait que je me comporte avec les invités et surtout avec Thorin. On avait répété des gestes et des paroles pendant des heures et des heures. Pourtant, il me semblait que tout m'échappait. J'avais l'impression de tout oublier et j'étais tellement angoissée de mal agir que je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Pétrifiée, je regardais le soleil se levait et envoyait, dans toutes les directions, des faisceaux lumineux de plus en plus puissants. J'enfouissais ma tête sous la couverture. Je ne voulais pas voir ce jour fatidique arrivait, je voulais retourner en arrière et refaire le futur. Je me sentais piégée comme le cerf lors d'une chasse, lorsqu'il est entouré de lances et qu'il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, il mourra.

Et puis, il eut ces trois coups à ma porte. Trois coups incontournables. Les servantes n'ont même pas attendus que je leur donne la permission d'entrée. Elles étaient trois et elles se sont prosternées devant moi avant de tirer les rideaux pour laisser la lumière entrée dans la chambre. Je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole et, de même, elles ne m'ont rien dit. Elles se sont contentées de m'habiller, de me maquiller et de me coiffer sans un mot. J'avais l'impression qu'on me préparait pour un enterrement. Leurs yeux étaient baissés et leurs visages tristes. Quand je me suis regardée dans la glace je ne me suis, encore une fois, pas reconnue.

Ensuite, nous sommes sorties. J'avançais devant et elles me suivaient derrières. On n'entendait que les échos de nos pas dans les couloirs vides et sombres. Jusqu'à ce moment là, je n'avais toujours pas vu ma mère et je me demandai si je pourrais la voir avant de me présenter au prête. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit salon où se trouvait mon père et ses proches. Je me suis avancée vers eux et ils ont tous applaudis. J'ai détesté leur acte. Néanmoins, je voyais bien que mon père n'était pas bien. Il était presque au bord des larmes, lui, le grand est sombre seigneur des montagnes bleus. Et j'en étais heureuse ! Je voulais qu'il culpabilise. D'une vois froide, je lui ai demandé :

- Ou est maman ?

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Son regard devint plus triste et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Pourquoi n'était elle pas là alors que j'avais tellement besoin d'elle ?

On ne me laissa pas une minute de plus car mon père me prit le bras soudainement pour m'entrainer dans la salle du trône. Je n'avais pas revu le roi depuis notre première rencontre. On s'était quitté dans de tellement mauvaises conditions que j'appréhendais de le voir devant l'autel. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Cela semblait tellement irréaliste ! J'allais me marier deux jours après mon arriver à Erebor à un nain dont je ne connaissais rien.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas trembler quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Tellement de regards fixaient sur moi ! Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je m'accrochai davantage au bras de mon père. Nous avancions sur un tapis rouge et mes yeux étaient fixés sur le Roi qui me regardait avancer. Le trône était à quelques mètres de hauteurs et des escaliers de marbres permettaient l'accès. Mon père me lâcha devant la première marche et m'embrassa les mains avant de s'éloigner sans m'accorder un regard.

J'étais donc seule pour gravir la distance qui me séparait de Thorin. Le plus délicatement possible, je soulevais ma robe blanche comme me l'avait appris Dis. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'une marche qui me separait du Roi, celui-ci me tendit la main. Ma première réaction fut d'hésiter à la prendre. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de lui pour monter des escaliers ... Mais, je me repris et je plongeai ma main dans la poigne dur et puissante du grand Roi sous la montagne.

C'est à ce moment là que des tonnerres d'applaudissement dominèrent la salle et que les invitées s'assirent. Alors, le prêtre parla. Longtemps. Et pendant tout ce temps, je sentais le regard brulant de Thorin sur moi. Je portais une robe blanche qui serrait ma taille avec un corset en triangle. Les manches étaient bouffantes, en dentelles et s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Après le corset, la robe s'échappait de manière plus ample et, traînait derrière moi. Le tissu était en soie. On avait aussi mit du noir sur mes yeux pour faire ressortir mon regard bleuté et, comme à mon arrivée, je portais une couronne de tresse dans laquelle on avait introduit un ruban blanc. Je tentais de ne pas faire attention à Thorin et à son regard.

Soudainement, j'entendis mon prénom et je sursautai légèrement. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les paroles du prêtre :

- Méliana, fille de Enar, fils de Endar, Princesse des Montagnes Bleues, est présente en ce jour pour célébrer son union avec Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne. Ils se devront mutuellement fidélité et secours,

ils assurons le maintien de la paix, ils légueront leur vie au service de leur peuple. Puisse leur union apporter joie et prospérité.

Il se tourna vers moi et déclara :

- Méliana, à partir de ce jour, vous deviendrez la Reine d'Erebor. Votre passé sera oublié, votre famille sera abandonné. A partir de ce jour, vous ne serez qu'à votre mari, votre royaume et vos futurs enfants.

Ma gorge se noua. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça et, il me fallu tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler et partir loin de ces monstres sans coeur. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me calmer.

- Prononcez le Pacte face à l'assemblée pour montrer votre dévouement à votre peuple.

Lentement je me retournais. Face à moi, il y avait tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. Tous ces yeux qui semblaient me rire au nez. Je cherchais dans l'assemblée le regard de ma mère mais je ne trouva aucuns signes de réconfort. Mes mots ne sortaient pas et mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je pris une grande respiration. Il fallait que je me lance. En regardant droit devant moi, je récitais les paroles que j'avais apprise par coeur.

- Moi, Méliana des Montagnes Bleues, je jure de prononce le serment du Pacte de ma propre volonté, sans subir de pression d'aucunes sortes. Ni la menace ni l'obligation ne me forcent à être ici aujourd'hui. Je me tiens devant vous en pleine connaissance de cause.

Face à vous, je jure d'être fidèle à mon nouveau peuple, à mon royaume et à mon mari dans toutes les circonstances quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je jure de n'appartenir qu'à une seule nation, de vivre, de mourir et de me sacrifier pour elle.

J'accepte que le titre de princesse des Montagnes Bleues n'est plus le mien, je renonce donc aujourd'hui à tous les liens, serments et loyautés qui m'attachaient à ma vie hors Erebor.

Je commence une nouvelle existence en tant que Reine et Epouse du Roi sous la montagne, seigneur des fontaines d'argent, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Je connais et respecterai les lois qui régissent mon nouveau royaume. Je jure d'obéir à mon Roi ainsi qu'à mon mari, de l'aimer et de l'aider dans les moments les plus sombres

A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne vis que pour vous.

Je prononcerai la dernière phrase dans un souffle en me tournant vers Thorin mais, je ne pus soutenir son regard et je baissai les yeux. Je sentis alors mes larmes montaient et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour me retenir de pleurer. C'est alors que je sentis une main caressait ma joue et redescendre jusqu'à mon menton pour le relever lentement. Mon regard croisa encore celui, envoutant, du Roi. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bougea et j'eus l'impression qu'une éternité se déroulait. Finalement, sa main descendit le long de ma mâchoire pour attraper quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il les lissa entre ses puissantes mains et commença à me les tresser tout en disant :

- Moi, Thorin, descendant de la lignée de Durin, je jure de me marier de ma propre volonté, sans subir de pression d'aucunes sortes. Ni la menace ni l'obligation ne me forcent à être ici aujourd'hui. Je me tiens devant vous en pleine connaissance de cause.

J'accepte que le titre de Reine d'Erebor soit accorder à Méliana, fille d'Enar. Nous règnerons ensemble, nous ne formons plus qu'une personne. Ainsi, elle me représentera comme elle représente le royaume d'Erebor.

Face à vous, je lui jure de vivre, de mourir et de me sacrifier pour elle. Je la protégerai et je la chérirai autant que je chéris mon peuple.

A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne vis que pour vous.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien une seule seconde et j'avais été comme paralyser. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur cette fois-ci c'était autre chose de bien plus étrange. Ses doigts courraient sur mes mèches de cheveux et formaient la tresse à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand il eut fini, il tendit une main vers le prêtre qui y déposa une petite attache en or incrustée d'améthyste. J'étais d'abord énormément surprise qu'il me fasse sa tresse à un endroit si peut voyant. Moi qui pensait qu'il allait me la faire là où tout le monde pourrait la voir !

Puis ce fut mon tour de faire la tresse et je me demandai ou est ce qu'il fallait que je la fasse ? Comme il était plus grand que moi, je ne pouvais pas la faire commencer du haut de sa tête. Timidement, je décidai de la mettre au même endroit que la mienne. Pas très originale. Mes gestes étaient peu assurés et j'y allais doucement pourtant, je ne ressentais pas d'agacement venant de Thorin. Alors qu'il m'avait m'y très mal à l'aise durant notre première rencontre, il me redonnait confiance en ce moment là. Il me fallut un petit temps avant que je puisse accrocher l'attache similaire à la mienne au bout de mon art. Heureusement, le résultat n'était pas catastrophique. Il était même plutôt réussit.

Je sursautai quand les mains de Thorin se posèrent sur les miennes pendant que le prête reprit la parole :

- Aujourd'hui, acclamons la Reine sous la montagne, Méliana fille d'Enar !

Je fus encore noyer sous les applaudissement alors qu'on me posa une couronne sur la tête.

- Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser.

Non. Non. Pas question. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour attraper délicatement mon visage. Je n'en avais pas envie, ça me dégoutait, ça me répulsait et je savais qu'il le comprenait. Pourtant, son visage se rapprocha du mien et je sentis nos lèvres se touchaient. Je fermai les yeux de dégout. C'était très chaste, ça ne dura pas longtemps mais ça me suffisait largement. Je m'étais faiblement accrochée à la tunique de Thorin et je la lâchai rapidement quand je m'en rendis compte. Autour de nous, tout le monde hurlait de joie. On s'était levé de ses chaises et on hurlait à tue tête :

- Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie à la Reine ! Longue vie à Erebor !

* * *

><p>Prévu pour le chapitre suivant : La suite du mariage ainsi que de mauvaises nouvelles pour Méliana ...<p>

Je tiens vraiment à remercier OmbreGlace pour la correction qu'elle a apporté à la première partie du chapitre ainsi qu'aux conseilles qu'elle m'a donné. Merci !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, c'est très encourageant. Dites moi aussi ce qui vous plairez pour la suite, ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Même les avis négatifs sont les bienvenues !

Passez un bon nouvel an ! Et, comme tout le monde le dit, à l'année prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour à vous tous ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre. Beaucoup d'évènements m'ont retardés comme le bac blanc et le décès de ma grand mère ...

Donc désolé pour le retard mais je n'aurais pas pus faire mieux de toute manière.

J'ai plusieurs petites chose à vous dire ! Première, dans le chapitre précédant Dis et Méliana par de la lune d'argent. Bien évidement c'est l'équivalent de la Lune de miel. Je préférait vous prévenir au cas ou. :) Ensuite, dans le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque pour les groupes sanguins comme quoi ca n'avait rien à faire dans le Hobbit. Je ne pensais pas que c'était très important. Donc désolé mais comme il me fallait des questions à poser à Méliana qui devaient être très administratives c'est tombé dessus. Enfin, dans ce chapitre on va parler un peu de chevaux ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une robe, c'est la couleur du cheval et baie est égale à brun ! :)

Pour finir je préfère prévenir que peut etre que dans les prochains chapitres le rated de la fiction changera.

Bien sur merci à **Belthyiel**, **fears** **of** **life**, **Super** **Peach**, **Zahela**, **Guest**, **Roselia001**, **Lillyy**, **Smilinginlove**, **OmbreGlace**, **silriadys**, **Syrene-T**, **Julindy** et **in the moon97 **pour leurs merveilleuses review !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Réponse au non-inscrit :

**Lillyy** : Je comprend que tu n'aimais pas trop le début de l'histoire. Il fallait que je rentre dans l'histoire et que je connaisse un peu mieux mon OC. Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précedent parce que ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'évolution ! ^^ J'espère seulement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précedent ! Si jamais il y a quelques choses que tu trouve bof tu n'as qu'à me le dire, toutes critique et la bienvenue (tant qu'elle est construite bien sur ! A très bientôt j'espère !

**Guest** : Je suis trop contente que tu m'ai laissé une review ! Franchement il n'y a rien qui me rend plus heureuse que de lire les commentaires de mes lectrices quand je poste mes chapitres ! Ecoutes je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! En esperant que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><em>Autour de nous, tout le monde hurlait de joie. On s'était levé de ses chaises et on hurlait à tue tête :<em>

_- Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie à la Reine ! Longue vie à Erebor !_

* * *

><p>Ca y est ? Je suis devenue la femme de Thorin ? Avec ces simples mots prononcés face à une coure royale ? Je n'avais encore rien signé, j'avais juste fais des promesses. Des promesses qu'avant moi tant de reines avaient prononcé. Juste de simples promesses que je pouvais facilement briser avec un claquement de doigt. Des paroles vides de sens et pourtant capitales. Avec ces paroles j'étais devenue Reine d'Erebor et le peuple m'acclamait bruyamment, avec joie et allégresse. Pourtant, tous ces applaudissements n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à mes oreilles.<p>

J'étais paralysée. Ma main était enlacée dans celle de Thorin et mon regard était perdu dans le vide. Malgré moi, je sentais ma main tremblait dans celle du Roi. Je ne réalisais pas qu'une couronne d'or et de rubis était posée sur ma tête et qu'une nouvelle tresse reposait sur mon épaule. Mon regard croisa celui de mon père qui applaudissait sans sourire ni joie. Que lui arrivait il ? Lui qui était si heureux de venir à Erebor marier sa fille. Je ne pus soutenir son regard triste plus longtemps. Il y avait déjà trop de malheur dans mon coeur pour rajouter celui des autres.

Au bout d'un instant, Thorin dégagea lentement sa main de la mienne pour me tendre son bras. Je le pris automatique dans un sourire qui se voulait poli. J'avais l'impression de m'accrocher de toutes mes forces au bras du Roi et l'idée me déplue. J'avais cette drôle d'impression que si je le lâchais, mes jambes ne seraient pas assez fortes pour me soutenir convenablement. Il m'entraina vers son trône à côté duquel on avait dressé un autre, similaire au sien. Il était en pierre taillée et incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses. C'était désormais ma place. Il me laissa m'assoir en première puis prit place à son tour.

Le prêtre leva alors les mains et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les convives se rassirent calmement et le prêtre reprit la parole. C'était le moment du dépôt des signatures. Un nain, plus petit que la moyenne, s'avança vers nous puis me tendit un épais et vieux grimoire ainsi d'une plume. Le livre était déjà ouvert et j'allais devoir signer juste en dessous de la signature de la femme de Thrain. Il fallait que je fasse vite si je ne voulais pas trembler et faire des ratures. C'était tellement angoissant.

La plume se posa sur le papier et elle glissa facilement en formant mon prénom et mon nom. Je la rendis ensuite au nain puis je repris une grande respiration. C'est bon. Tu es une femme à présent. Et maintenant ? Thorin à côté de moi signer à son tour et je vis qu'il me lancer un regard suspect. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Quand le prêtre reprit la parole pour faire un énième discours sur le mariage, Thorin se pencha vers moi et me demanda en chuchotant :

- Vous m'étonnez Méliana, vous n'avez pas tenter de vous opposer une seule fois à cet union ... Vous êtes vous finalement résignée ?

Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond et mes mains se crispèrent sur ma robe. Je lui répondis les dents serrées :

- N'est ce pas ce qu'on attend de moi ? Je reste polie et courtoise pour ne pas déshonorer mon sang.

Il ricana légèrement en répondant :

- Polie et courtoise ?

puis il continua d'une voix plus froide :

- Ne me faites pas rire ... On m'a informé de votre tentative d'escapade.

Soudainement affolée, je me retournais lentement vers lui pour, enfin, croiser son regard. Là, en cet instant, avec la manière dont il me regardait et celle dont il avait de serrer ses poings,Thorin m'inspirait de la crainte. Son aura d'autorité et de défis me donnait à nouveau l'envie de fuir loin de lui. Comment le savait il ? Dwalin m'avait il trahit ? Qu'importe de toutes façons. Cela ne changerait rien de connaitre le coupable. Je voyais que le Roi se délectait du don qu'il avait pour me réduire au silence. Je me raclai la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortis. Que pouvais je lui dire ? Nier n'aurait servit à rien.

Il reprit sur le même ton :

- Il ne faudra que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise. Les conséquences pourraient être ... désastreuses. Vous comprenez ?

Mes poings se serrèrent un peu plus et une boule dans mon ventre prit place. Je hochais la tête frénétiquement alors, il détourna les yeux et porta son regard dans le vague. Il continua :

- Je voulais aussi vous dire que ...

Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par des raclements de chaises. Le prêtre avait finit de parler et les convives se levèrent. C'était le moment de passer à la grande salle commune, là où un gigantesque banquet nous attendait. A partir de ce moment là, il n'y aurait plus que les riches seigneurs et les rois réunis. Pendant le repas, tous les invités des autres contrées naines allaient venir se présenter face à la nouvelle reine et offrir un présent à la jeune mariée en gage de leurs alliances avec le peuple d'Erebor. On m'avait remis la liste de tout ceux qui allaient venir mais je ne me rappelais pas d'un seul nom de tous ces nains. J'avais juste hâte de pouvoir moi aussi me lever pour fuir cet atmosphère terrifiante qui regnait toujours près de Thorin.

* * *

><p>La salle étaient somptueuses et la nourriture était abondante. Les tables étaient installées en forme de U et on pouvait compter plus de 150 places. J'étais assise à côté de Thorin, à ma droite se trouvait Dis et à la gauche du Roi se trouvait ses neveux. Je me sentais encore une fois complètement piégé. On était au centre de tout et il fallait que je m'y habitue. J'allais tellement avoir du mal moi qui avait un caractère rêveur et qui préférait souvent la solitude. Je me mis à penser au matin et à la nuit la plus affreuse que j'avais vécu de toute ma vie. Je repensais à la douleur et à la tristesse que j'avais ressenti ainsi qu'à mon dégout pour le mariage. Comment avais je fais jusque là pour tenir le coup ?<p>

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Autour de moi, on mangeait, riait, buvait mais moi, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit et pas non plus le coeur à rire. J'établissais une muraille entre moi et Thorin pour oublier qu'il était à côté de moi. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole et passa la majeur partie de son temps à parler avec ses neveux. Parfois, je parlais un peu avec Dis mais je sentais que si je m'exprimais trop les larmes pourraient facilement monter. Je me força alors à manger un peu et je m'efforçais à penser à rien qui pourrait me déprimer encore plus.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Dis me attira mon attention puis me glissa dans l'oreille que c'était maintenant que les seigneurs se présenteraient à moi. Ma première pensé fut : déjà ? et je me redressai convenablement. Je me demandai qu'allais donc me dire tout ces nains et quels sortes de présent m'offriront ils ? Une trompette retentit et on fit un petit discours. Seulement je fus pire que surprise lorsque j'entendis le premier nain qui fut appelé :

- Enar des Montagnes Bleues !

Mon propre père allait se présenter devant moi comme si j'étais une simple inconnue ! Ce n'était pas censé etre plus intime dans le cadre de la famille ? Non ? Non ... C'était vrai. Il allait se présenter à la reine d'Erebor en tant que seigneur des Montagnes Bleues pas à sa fille. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expressions et son visage était fermé. Cela me fit mal qu'il me regarde de cette manière. Ma respiration c'était un peu accélérée et je ne savais plus comment réagir. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me dit d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

- Je vous souhaite longue vie reine d'Erebor. Notre rencontre m'enchante, je suis heureux de pouvoir parler à la nouvelle alliée des Montagne bleues.

Ses paroles n'arrivaient pas à mes oreilles et je restais à le regarder betement sans qu'aucun son ne sortent de ma bouche. C'est le coup de pied de Dis sous la table qui me fit reprendre conscience. Je bégayais :

- Je ... Je suis ... Ravie de même, Roi des montagnes Bleue. Je souhaite à notre alliance prospérité et éternité.

Le regard de mon père se voila soudainement de tristesse et il continua en me tendant une petite boite :

- Je vous offre ceci, il appartenait à ... Glahan des Montagnes Bleues, ma femme. Je suis certain que sa délicatesse vous ira à merveille.

Je pris la boite que me tendait Enar et je l'ouvris avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite chaine en or sur laquelle pendait une pierre de lune finement taillée. Je reconnu tout de suite le collier de ma mère. Celui qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Pourquoi me le donnait elle ? Alors qu'elle y tenait tellement ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était elle pas la pour me le donner ? Je vis soudainement que mon père avait les larmes aux yeux mais qu'il regardait Thorin. Celui-ci lui lançai un regard plein de colère. Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi cet tension planait entre les deux seigneurs ? Que se passait il qu'on ne me disait pas ?

Pour éviter toutes formes de conflits, je m'empressa à ajouter :

- Je vous remercie pour ce présent, je le chérirai toute ma vie.

A ces mots, il partit avec empressement sans que je ne puisse rien ajouter. Je lançais un regard coupable à Thorin qui m'ignorait complètement. Il tentait de garder un regard impassible et indifférant mais je vis que ses poings serrés tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi ne me disait on rien ? Le Roi en voulait il à mon père ? Courrait il un risque ? Etait ce lié à l'absence de ma mère ? Si il était arrivée malheur à ma famille et si Thorin en était la source comment allais je devoir réagir ? Il fallait que je découvre ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander à Thorin des explications, un autre nain se présenta face à moi. Etant trop prise dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas arriver et j'eus à peine le temps de le voir qu'il me lança joyeusement :

- Bien l'bonjour belle Reine !

Il parlait avec un accent très prononcé et avait un grand sourire au visage. Sa barbe rousse était épaisse et décorée de perle et d'attache en fer gravés de runes anciennes. Sa carrure était impressionnante et quand il se rapprocha de moi, j'eus envie de me tasser dans ma chaise. Qui était il ? Je lui répondis un peu absente :

- Euh ... Bonjour ...

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de moi il attrapa mon menton et tourna mon visage de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils. Cela apporta toute mon attention vers l'inconnu et je le regardais avec surprise. Il s'exclama soudainement :

- Et bien Thorin ! Elle est majeur au moins ? Je ne vois pas de trace de barbe !

- Dain. Tu m'avais manqué ... Répondit Thorin en ironisant.

- Je sais cousin ! Je sais !

Il lâcha un rire grave et puissant et continua sans me lâcher :

- Tu es bien mignonne jeune fille ! Même si tu manques sérieusement de barbe. Eh Thorin ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton style de femme. A l'époque tu étais plus attiré par la bonne chaire !

J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la manière dont il parlait à Thorin mais cela ne me fit pa s oublier de quelles façon il me traitait. De plus, cela me faisait toujours mal qu'on me rappelle en permanence ma si grande différence avec mon peuple. Je me dégageai violemment en crachant :

- Lâchez moi ! Allez vous occupez des barbes d'à coté plutôt que de vous moquer de moi !

Il eut un petit instant de silence qui fut brisé par le nain roux qui riait à nouveau à gorge déployée. J'étais rouge de colère mais aussi très étonnée. Quand je jetai un coup oeil vers Thorin, je me rendis compte qu'il avait un sourire au coin de la bouche. Mais qui était ce nain ! Quand son rire fut calmé il reprit en posant une main sur la table et en se penchant un peu vers moi :

- C'est rare qu'une jeune princesse se débatte avec tant de rage.

- Je suis reine à présent.

Mon ton était sec et alors que je pensais l'avoir enfin mis en colère il répondit enjoué :

- Ooooh ! J'adore ! Tu viens des Montagnes Bleues ? Si toutes les naines sont comme ça là bas j'y ferais bien un tour !

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il était impoli, il parlait fort, il était sans gêne et devait se moquer complètement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui ! Malgré les circonstances, je dus me retenir pour ne pas lâcher un petit rire. Je n'avais pas vu de nain comme ça depuis mon départ des Montagnes Bleues et je me rendis compte que c'était le seul qui ne me considérait pas comme un objet qu'on marchande. Je lui lançai un sourire provocateur et je lui répondis plus légèrement :

- Il y en a même qui sont pires ! Je pourrais vous présenter à quelques unes de ces naines si vous me dites votre nom.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté ? J'oublie les bonnes manières !

Il se courba légèrement tout en disant :

- Dain des Monts de Fer, pour vous servir.

Le Roi des Monts de Fer ! Celui qui était connu pour son charme. On disait que toutes les naines tombaient à ses pieds. Vu sa barbe et son rang ! Cela ne m'étonnai pas. Il avait aussi combattu auprès du Roi sous la Montagne pendant la bataille des cinq armées. Il ressemblait d'une certaine manière, aux seigneurs des Montagnes Bleues avec son ton enjoué et son aire blagueur. Je lui offris un grand sourire. Derrière moi, la voix grave de Thorin s'éleva :

- Je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille. Et je dois avouer que cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Les Monts de Fer, les Montagnes Bleues, nous avons beaucoup de points en commun, cousin !

Je ne vis pas le regard sombre de Thorin car Dain tapa soudainement dans ses mains et on lui apporta un petit coffre et un paquet bien emballé. Il me tendit d'abord le coffre en me disant :

- Je sais que la plupart des autres vous offriront des bijoux et des habits alors je me suis dis que quelque chose de plus original vous ferais plus plaisir ! Et je pense que ceci vous sera utile.

J'ouvris le coffre et j'y trouvai des livres. Il continua d'un ton très sérieux :

- Devenir reine n'est pas une chose aisée. Il vous faudra beaucoup de connaissances et d'apprentissage. Ces livres vous seront très utile.

Je fus plus que ravie mais je m'attendais à tous sauf à cela venant de sa part ! Ensuite, il me tendit l'autre paquet tout en continuant :

- Ceci par contre, vous ne pourrez l'utiliser qu'avec l'accord du Roi. Il vous sera sûrement tout aussi utile.

Curieuse, je déballai le paquet et je découvris une épée, fine et légère. Je la sortie à moitié de son fourreau pour regarder la lame et je fus impressionnée par sa beauté. J'avais déjà eu quelques cours d'escrime mais je n'avais jamais été très bonne à cela. Néanmoins, je rêvais de pouvoir en manier une avec habilité. Je répondis à Dain d'un ton empli de plaisir :

- Merci mille fois ! C'est tellement génial ! C'est ... Euh ... Pardonnez moi je voulais dire, merci pour ces présents qui me seront énormément utiles.

Il me lança un grand sourire et s'inclina poliment pour disposer à son tour. J'avais tellement apprécié la rencontre avec Dain que j'en avais complètement oublié mes soucis. Son départ me fis retourner dans mes idées noires. La suite se passa avec plus de solennité. Le Roi des Monts de Fer avait raison, je reçus la plupart du temps des parures et de vêtements comme jamais au paravant. Je restais polie. Plusieurs fois je me retournais pour pouvoir poser des questions à Thorin mais à chaque fois on me coupait et je n'avais jamais l'occasion de recevoir des réponses.

Le temps passa de plus en plus et 16 heures sonnèrent lorsque le Roi se leva et me demanda de le suivre. Sans un mot, je lui obéis et nous laissâmes toutes l'assemblées derrière nous. Nous traversions le palais dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à descendre dans les salles les plus basses du royaume. J'étais un peu tendue comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui et je n'osais pas prendre la parole en première. Je n'arrivais ni à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser ni à comprendre ses intentions. Je me contentais de le suivre sans savoir où nous allions.

Avec ma robe, mes pas étaient plus petits et j'étais moins rapide que lui. Parfois, il ralentissait un peu l'allure ou m'attendait quand il avait prit plus d'avance. Je sentais qu'il gardait en permanence un oeil sur moi mais je n'arrivais pas bien à savoir si c'était pour m'empêcher de fuir si l'envie me prenait ou bien si c'était pour me rattraper si jamais je me prenais une nouvelles fois les pieds dans ma robe.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes aux écuries. J'avais une folle envie de lui demander pourquoi nous nous trouvions dans ces lieux mais je tins ma langue. Il parcourrait les boxes, moi sur ces talons. J'avais l'impression que tous dans ce palais était merveilleux. Les écuries étaient propres et somptueuses et les poneys qui s'y trouvaient l'étaient tout autant. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit un des boxes et m'invita à entrer. Mais que faisions nous ici ? Je levai ma robe et je le suivais à l'intérieur. Je fis fasse à une magnifique bête. Un double poney baie à la crinière noir et à la robe flamboyante.

J'approchais lentement et je posai ma main sur le chanfrein de la bête. Celle-ci était complètement scellée de brides en cuir noir. On l'avait pansé et sa crinière était magnifiquement bien tressée. Je posais sur la monture un regard émerveillé. Thorin, de l'autre côté du poney, me regardait sans un mot caresser l'encolure de la bête. J'aimais beaucoup les chevaux mais j'ignorais qu'il le savait.

Pendant que mes doigts s'emmelèrent dans les crins du poney je relevais mon regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Thorin. Je cherchais toujours la raison de notre présence dans un boxe des écuries du palais. Finalement, quand je vis qu'il ne dirai rien, je lui demandai :

- Que faisons nous ici ?

- Je devais moi aussi vous offrir un présent.

Il me fallut un instant avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase et je lui offris un grand sourire en murmurant un "merci" à peine audible. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je le vis sourire en retour pendant qu'il contournait la bête pour me rejoindre. Une fois à côté de moi, il détacha la sangle de la scelle qui tomba dans un bruit métallique sur le sol en pierre. Surpris, le poney releva brusquement la tête en hennissant. Je me retournais vers Thorin en lui demandant :

- Que faites vous ?!

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire. Pas vous ?

Et sans attendre mon avis, il me saisit les hanches et me souleva sans effort pour me poser sur le dos de l'animal. Instinctivement, je m'accrochais à la crinière de la bête pendant que Thorin me rejoignait. Ma robe s'était dangereusement remontée sur mes cuisses et quand je sentis le large torse du Roi se collait contre mon dos je me tendis. Ses deux mains allèrent attraper les rênes et je me sentis complètement piéger entre le corps de Thorin. Je tirais alors un peu sur ma robe même si je n'arrivais pas à la baisser plus loin que les genoux.

Une fois prêt, il donna une impulsion avec ses jambes et le cheval parti directement au trot. Avec le mouvement, mon dos se plaqua littéralement contre Thorin et quand il partit au galop, je sentis le mouvement de ses hanches contre les miennes qui allaient et venaient au rythme de l'allure. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et je tentais tant bien que mal de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Ces bras qui m'encerclaient et ce souffle près de ma nuque me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps.

Dès que nous nous trouvions assez loin, il ordonna au poney de ralentir et il repassa au pas. Je pouvais sentir le coeur du Roi qui battait dans sa poitrine et je dus fermer les yeux pour reprendre ma respiration. Je n'avais pas les idées clairs. Trop d'évènements se bousculaient en un seul jour et c'était trop de sentiments et d'émotions que je ne pouvais pas supporter seule. Sans un bruit, je sentis mes larmes coulaient doucement. Elles perlaient silencieusement le long de ma joue. Je les essuyais avec ma main et je me sentis plus calme. Comme si quelque chose en moi devait sortir.

Quand il s'aperçut que je mettais mise à pleurer, une de ses mains lâcha la rêne pour venir essuyer, du dos des doigts, les larmes sur ma joue. Ensuite, un peu hésitant, il posa sa main sur la mienne. Surprise, je ne disais rien et, dans un murmure, il me dit :

- Je vois bien que vous ne me portez pas dans votre coeur mais avec le temps vous apprendrez à m'aimer

Il arrêta le poney et je lui répondis :

- Je ne vous comprend pas. La première fois que l'on c'est vu, vous m'avez terrifié, vous ne me parlez presque pas et j'ai l'impression que vous avez menacer mon père pour une raison que j'ignore.

- La première fois que l'on c'est vu vous avez été odieuse.

- J'étais en colère.

- Et vous l'êtes toujours ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être avec le même nain que tout à l'heure. Que lui était il arrivé en quelques heures pour devenir si gentil ? Je sentais mon coeur battre un peu plus vite et je sentais sa main toujours posée sur la mienne resserré son étreinte. Etais je encore en colère ? Que pourrais je bien lui dire maintenant ? J'étais plus bouleversée, inquiète et peu sur de moi qu'en colère. Aucun mots ne sortaient de ma bouche. Mon regard voguait entre les yeux de Thorin et ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Finalement sa main quitta la mienne pour se poser sur ma joue et, d'une pression sur ma nuque, il brisa la distance qui séparait nos deux bouches. Je me retrouvai blotti contre le torse du Roi, les yeux fermaient et le souffle court. La deuxième main de Thorin c'était retrouvé dans le creux de mon dos et me rapprochait encore plus vers son puissant corps. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles et son souffle chaud sur ma joue pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, je me sentais complètement perdu.

Quand nos visages se séparèrent je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais sa main releva mon menton et je dus affronter son regard si doux, si différent. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne lui réponde :

- Je ne suis plus en colère ... Je suis juste complètement perdu.

Son regard n'affichait ni surprise, ni sourire victorieux. Il me fixait toujours avec douceur puis, il passa une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Finalement, dans un murmure, je lui demandai :

- Je vous en pris, dites moi ce qui se passe avec mon père ...

Et là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, son visage se durcit et sa main se figea. Son regard devint noir et je sentis tout son corps se contractait. Que se passait il ? Je baignais encore de l'incompréhension. Soudainement, il attrapa les rênes et donna une impulsion pour que le poney reparte au pas. Sans me regarder il grogna d'un ton glacial :

- On rentre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le début des vrais problèmes arrivent !<p>

Je souhaite remercier OmbreGlace pour la correction qu'elle a apporté au chapitre, comme toujours ça m'aide beaucoup !

Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! ;)

A la prochaine !

Lia'


End file.
